


A Day In The Park

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Hannah have a day off and take a trip to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Park

I woke up to kisses being scattered along my shoulder and I smiled slightly, my eyes still close as I just lay there and let my boyfriend place lazy kisses on my skin.

“I can see you smiling, you know.” Ash murmured against my skin and I smiled wider.

“Maybe I’m having a nice dream.” I whispered back and I felt him kiss up my neck and along my jaw, before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

“Good morning to you too.” I mumbled as he pulled away, his infectious grin present on his face before he nuzzled his face back into my neck and went back to placing kisses along my shoulder.

“Why the wake up call?” I muttered, my hands intertwining in his hair.

“I was bored and you were sleeping.” He shrugged, pulling me into his side and now just tracing little patterns on my arms.

“What time is it Ash?” I asked suspiciously. He was an early riser and very rarely slept past 9. Luckily I was much the same but on my days off I liked to at least make it to 10.

“8…” He admitted sheepishly and I pulled away, narrowing my eyes at him.

“I don’t have school or work today but you woke me up at 8am anyways?” I raised an eyebrow and he squirmed slightly.

“Well I was watching you sleep but it’s not as interesting as the romantic novels and films says it is. You literally just sleep.” He complained and I rolled my eyes at how dorky he could be.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try and thrash around a bit more next time.” I teased him and his eyes widened.

“No! I just wanted you to talk or something.” He pouted and I giggled.

“Only you.” I pulled his face closer to mine to connect our lips again and just as they were about to connect:

“I really want waffles.”

“Are you kidding me right now Ash?” I sighed and he nodded sheepishly.

“Come on then.” I started to climb out of bed but I was pulled back down quickly.

“Where are you going?” His brow was furrowed as he looked at me confused.

“To make waffles…” I was now confused.

“But I want to stay here.” 

“Babe, waffles aren’t going to magically appear up here.” I groaned as he fought an inner battle over cuddling or food.

“I guess…” He gave in, clambering out from under the duvet and stumbling slightly when his feet touched the floor. I sat on the bed, watching as he regained his balance, biting my lip. Even as he was tripping over his own feet he was gorgeous and as he stood over me in just his boxers, I really wasn’t ready to go down and make waffles.

“Are we going or…?” He looked down at me and I shook my head, kneeling up on the bed and pulling his face towards mine, connecting our lips slowly and meaningfully. I then went to deepen the kiss and I could feel him smirk into it as I pulled him down on top of me.

An hour later and we were stood in the kitchen, trying to find the toppings for Ash’s goddamn waffles.

“Do we have any syrup?” He asked me and I shook my head. The waffles were almost done but all we had was jam and vegemite. I didn’t mind having jam but Ash wasn’t keen on the idea and definitely (for once) against having vegemite.

“This is such a fail.” He groaned as the waffles finished and I pulled them out of the press.

“Babe, just have them like that or with jam.” I sighed. I wasn’t about to run down to the shop and get him some syrup. He’d have to deal.

“But they won’t be the best they can be then.” He frowned and I was ready to throw the damn waffles at his face.

“Ashton…” I warned and he looked over at me before grabbing the waffles and moving to sit on the sofa.

I put jam on top of mine before going to sit beside him as he flicked through the TV channels. When we’d first got together little habits like this really grated my nerves but I was now so used to it, I barely paid any attention to it. Just like his sudden desires to do things, like make waffles, or his short attention span, or how he could whine for Australia, was what made him so annoyingly adorable...most of the time.

“Can we just settle on something babe?” I told him and he nodded, putting the music channel on and leaning back against the back of the sofa, nibbling on his waffles.

“What do you want to do today?” He asked me and I shrugged. I was staying with him and the boys in London for the weekend whilst he was still here, before I went back to Plymouth.

“Well Luke and Cal have already gone out for the Man U game and Mikey won’t wake up until after lunch so there’s no worrying about them.” He shrugged and I tried to think of something we could do. It was hard though; I didn’t fancy running around London, going to different sightseeing places because it just wasn’t something I could do with Ash. He’d most likely get bored in the museums or start messing around in the dungeons; I wasn’t in the mood to deal with that today.

“Hyde Park.” I suddenly thought out loud and he turned to look at me. “I mean, look at the weather outside, it’s gonna be gorgeous. Let’s go and sit in Hyde Park.”

His face lit up. “We could take a picnic.” He smiled widely at me.

“There we go, we’ve got a plan.” I laughed as I finished off my waffles and grabbing his plate and moving to put them in the dishwasher. I was just putting everything away when I heard a loud squeal from the other room.

“OH MY GOD!! HANNAH COME QUICKLY!!” 

I ran as quickly as I could into the living room, worried by what had got my boyfriend so excited, coming to quite a sight. Ashton was jumping up and down on the sofa, giggling loudly.

“What-” 

“WE’RE ON TV!!” He grinned and I turned to see that ‘She Looks So Perfect’ was in fact playing on the TV.

“Would you look at that, it’s like you’re famous or something.” I teased him and he rolled his eyes dramatically at me.

“I can’t believe it. I’ve gotta wake Mikey up and show him. Why aren’t we recording this? Where is everyone? This is so exciting!” He babbled and I just leaned against the doorframe, watching him amused as I waited for him to calm down.

“Babe?” I tried and he stopped briefly to look at me.

“Yeah?”

“You done yet?” I laughed and he shook his head, bouncing again and shouting the lyrics at the top of his voice.

“WILL YOU SHUT UP?!” Mikey’s voice came from the other door. He was glaring full force at Ashton, who, in return, cranked it up louder and ran over to the guitarist to sing it in his face.

“Ash…” I began but I didn’t really want to stop him. It was too entertaining. Michael was stood in his sweatpants and his hair sticking up randomly, glaring at the hyperactive drummer.

“I GIVE UP!” He sighed dramatically before storming upstairs and slamming the door.

“I win.” Ash giggled from the other side of the room and I rolled my eyes.

“You are so lucky Luke’s not here.” I laughed and he giggled gleefully, before running over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Come on.” He tugged on the hem of my t-shirt. “I wanna go out.”

“Well if you let me go, then I’ll get ready and we can head out.” I smirked and Ash shook his head stubbornly.

“Never!” He grinned, pulling me closer into his embrace and I giggled.

“You’ve got to let me go at some point.” I pointed out and again he shook his head. 

“I’m never letting you go.” He kissed the top of my head and I rolled my eyes. He’d somehow managed to go from being an adorable child to being a cutesy, lovey-dovey boyfriend. He made it so exhausting sometimes.

“Alright Mr Soppy, I need to have a shower.” I laughed, pushing him slightly and he finally relented. Ashton didn’t often make comments like that and when he did they tended to catch me off guard. I loved them but I was glad they were used sparingly, it made the times when he did say them more meaningful. I knew he loved me and he didn’t have to say it 24/7 for me to know. I just knew by his actions and I liked that. I just knew.

“Fine.” He sighed, letting me go and I smiled slightly, kissing his jaw before running up the stairs into the shower.

Twenty minutes later and I was stood in front of the mirror, applying some mascara as Ash was pulling on some jeans after having just got out of the shower. They were incredibly tight and I had to bite back a laugh as he wrestled with them to get them on.

I went back to applying more eye makeup when I heard a crash behind me. 

“What the hell are you doing?” I laughed, turning around to see my boyfriend lying on the floor, jeans halfway round his legs.

“Babe, maybe they’re just a little too tight?” I was full on laughing now as he pouted up at me.

“No way. I will get them on, even if it kills me.” He attempted to stand back up and I have to admit it was the least graceful thing I’d ever seen.

“I don’t plan on staying in all day purely because you want to prove to yourself you’re not too fat for those jeans.” I laughed, going over to him as he peeled them off and looked at them.

“I’m not too fat!” He protested, handing them to me before going to rummage around in his drawers.

“Babe, there’s a reason why these don’t fit.” I chuckled, checking the label.

“Why?”

“They’re mine.” I threw them at his face and he burst out laughing.

“My legs aren’t that much fatter than yours.” He teased, putting them in my bag on the floor and pulling out a pair of his own jeans.

“Well clearly they are if you can’t fit into them.” I rolled my eyes, making the bed as he pulled on his own jeans with ease.

“C’mon let’s go.” He groaned as I faffed around on the bed and I turned around to see him pulling his beanie on his head. He was just in a tank top and I was worried about that; he was Australian after all and although I was in a summer dress, I wasn’t used to weather over 18 degrees celsius at this time of year, he was used to boiling summers and it definitely wasn’t that outside.

“You want a hoodie babe?” I asked, pulling one from the back of the chair and he shook his head, bouncing on his feet.

“No, I just wanna gooo.” He complained and I rolled my eyes, tucking the hoodie under my arm anyway, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he needed it.

“Come on then.” I smiled and he grabbed my hand, almost dragging me out the door. 

“BYE MIKEY!” Ash shouted before he slammed the door and just as we walked out into the street, Mikey opened the window to swear at us.

We turned out onto the main street and stopped quickly when we saw the fans that had all gathered outside. Ash quickly dragged me back around to the side before they noticed, pulling out his phone and dialling a number.

“Hey, yeah can you come pick us up in a couple of minutes?” He mumbled into the phone and I realised he was calling a car.

“Yeah, Hyde Park. Thanks man, see you in 5.” He hung up quickly, turning to me and I smiled. I didn’t mind the fans, the only problem was they didn’t really know who I was or that I was dating their idol. 

Ash bit his lip and glanced round the corner, he’d never admit out loud but I knew he wanted to go round and meet the fans. They meant so much to him and he always liked to repay them in some way.

“Go.” I nodded towards the fans and he looked at me and I nudged him towards them. “I’ll wait here.” 

“Thank you.” He quickly kissed my lips before running round the corner towards the fans.

I pulled my phone out, laughing at the text from Luke where he was fangirling over the football game. They weren’t even there yet according to Cal.

I heard a horn beep and I suddenly didn’t really know what to do. I didn’t want to go out to the car as all the fans were out there but it seemed like I didn’t really have much of a choice. I was about to walk out when it came round the corner and it appeared Ash was already inside, so I climbed in, slamming the door quickly behind me.

“Sorry, I didn’t think that bit through.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I shook my head.

“We can’t keep it a secret forever.” I sighed and Ashton looked down at me, his eyebrow raised.

“We don’t have to tell them anything if you don’t want to.” Ash muttered and I was a little surprised. I’d always assumed Ash had kept it a secret because he liked to have the illusion of being single. I didn’t mind as long as he remained faithful.

“You haven’t told them because you thought I would mind?” I asked, shocked. In all honesty I thought he was a little bit embarrassed by me. I wasn’t famous, I wasn’t a model. I wasn’t anything special.

“Why else would I have not told them?” He looked at me confused and I suddenly realised how stupid I was being.

“I dunno, just didn’t think you liked people knowing you were dating me.” I tried to shrug it off but Ash narrowed his eyes at me.

“You thought I was ashamed of you.” He more or less stated and I blushed.

“Not ashamed…” I trailed off and hung my head slightly, looking anywhere but him.

“Han…” He groaned, cupping my chin in an attempt to get me to look at him but he failed as I kept my eyes to the ground.

“Hannah Jenkins, if you think I am ashamed of you, you are the biggest idiot I know and I am friends with Calum. I just didn’t think you were ready for it to be public so I didn’t say anything, I didn’t want to pressure you. But if you’re ready I’m happy to make it public.” He told me sincerely and I blushed. The idea of telling everyone made me feel uneasy, I didn’t tell a lot of people about Ash, only the few people I spoke to and I wasn’t sure if I was ready for the sudden attention. But hiding it was becoming ridiculous and much more difficult.

“If you want to, I don’t mind.” I mumbled and Ash just rolled his eyes.

“I’m not the only one in this relationship.” He chuckled and the tension was immediately dropped.

“Let’s do it.” I smiled at him and his face broke into a grin. He hated keeping anything from his fans and I knew it would be a weight off his shoulders by making it public.

“We’re here.” The driver turned to us as he pulled up on the curb. 

“We didn’t get any food!” Ash groaned as we stepped out the car into the sunshine.

“It’s fine babe, there’ll be a Tesco’s or something.” I laughed, taking in our surroundings. I’d been to London a lot when growing up as my grandparents used to live on the outskirts, but I hadn’t been in a few years and I never liked it when we used to come anyways. Having grown up in the countryside, cities scared the shit out of me and made me highly uncomfortable so London was not somewhere I felt at ease. 

I looked around uneasily as Ash started walking towards the park before he turned around to face me. “Coming?” He asked and I nodded, moving towards his side.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. He knew about my dislike for cities and big crowds so he knew exactly how to make me feel safe.

“Do you wanna go get some stuff from over there?” He pointed to a small sandwich kiosk and I looked at my watch to see it was just after 11 and I rolled my eyes.

“Babe it’s just gone 11. Let’s wait a bit.” I chuckled as he pouted but moved towards the centre of the park, looking around for somewhere to sit. 

“Let’s just sit somewhere.” He groaned as I glanced around for the best patch of grass to sit on.

“Here will do.” He pulled me back as I tried to move forward and sat down, still holding onto my hand and tugging it lightly.

“But there’s mud here.” I groaned and he shot me a look and I relented, plopping down on the ground opposite him.

“You’re adorable when you get neurotic.” He chuckled, playing with my fingers, something I didn’t really like him doing. I bit my nails to a point where it was actually disgusting and although I’d tried stopping more times that I could count, I couldn’t seem to stop. Ash assured me he didn’t mind, but he’d help me stop if I wanted but it was becoming such an effort to stop that it didn’t really seem worth it anymore. But it was just another flaw I had. 

“It’s not neurotic. I like sitting on grass rather than mud.” I narrowed my eyes at him and he shook his head, laughing.  
“You could always sit on my lap if it’s bothering you that much.” He shrugged, going back to playing with my hands.

“I don’t fancy crushing you.” I laughed, looking around at our surroundings.

Ash grimaced and sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t talk about yourself like that.”

“Babe, don’t worry I’m not gonna stop eating or anything.” I sighed because it was supposed to have just been a joke in passing. 

“But you’re beautiful and I wish you wouldn’t talk yourself down so much.” He whispered, looking me in the eye and I shifted uncomfortably. I didn’t like my insecurities to be talked about and especially not on a day when it was supposed to be just a nice day out.

“Ash it was just a joke. I have better self-esteem than a lot of girls I know.” I shrugged, trying to get him to drop it.

“But it’s still bad.” He pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

“Babe, it was bad. Really bad. But something has changed these past few months and I start to believe I’m ok. And not to sound corny, but it’s because of you.” I stopped his hands from fiddling with my fingers and he looked back up at me. 

“Promise?” He looked so innocent and it made me a little sad.

“I promise.” 

“Picture time?” He changed his whole demeanour again, pulling out his phone and I smiled. He angled it so it was at me before snapping it, I held my hand out for the phone and he grinned, handing it over. 

“Beautiful.” he told me as I looked at the photo. It was a nice light.

“Your turn.” I chuckled turning it on him and he grinned widely as I snapped the picture.

“Dayum boy, someone would be lucky to be getting some of that.” I teased handing him his phone back.

“I’m sorry madam, I’m taken by this gorgeous girl.” He retorted and I laughed as he told me to come sit beside me and I obliged. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held the camera in front of us as his thumb hovered over the button. 

“Say cheese.” He instructed as he kissed the side of my head and I pulled a silly face at the camera as he took it.

“Twitter worthy.” He smiled, pulling twitter up and uploading the photo with the caption.

“Spending this lovely day on this patch of grass with @hannahlouise95 :D”

“And there we go. We’ve been outed.” He laughed, pressing send and putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Is it weird that I’m happy?” I smirked and he shook his head, a smirk also playing on his lips and I could feel my phone already vibrating in my pocket.

“My phone is going crazy.” I pulled it out and saw what felt like hundreds of twitter notifications.

“Who the hell is @hannahlouise95?”

“@Ashton5SOS is that your girlfriend @hannahlouise95?”

“Why is he kissing @hannahlouise95???!!”

“@Ashton5SOS is mine @hannahlouise95!!!!”

I laughed at some of the tweets, mostly nice ones or confused ones. Nothing particularly harmful...yet.

I attached a photo me and Ash had taken a couple of days before, and sending it with the accompanying tweet: “I finally get to spend time with my boyfriend @Ashton5SOS <3”

“I think that should do it.” Ashton chuckled from beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his lap, placing little pecks on the side of my head and it put a huge smile on my face.

THE END


End file.
